


What We Fear Most

by StrangersonaTrain



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Apprentice Young Justice, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, young Justice season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangersonaTrain/pseuds/StrangersonaTrain
Summary: What if Slade found out Artemis was alive. What if he found out about the whole meeting. Nightwing has to apprentice once more with the man who tormented him to save the mission and his friends.





	1. The Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own mixed versions of Nightwing and Slade. Also my first fanfic so let me know what you think & what I could do better. This whole thing is gonna be from Nightwing's perspective but I might change it up in later chapters.

The meeting was successful. We planned this day years ahead of time before Kaldur went undercover. I picked a random time, at a random location to make sure no one would find us. Nobody would know the truth that Artemis was alive and joining Kaldur in his deep cover mission to infiltrate the light. We couldn't stay long only a few minutes before we went our separate ways. Wally and I watched from the roof as the sun set and their submarine descended into the sea . . . . He'll never forgive me for letting her go.  
          Soon after they left we went our separate ways. Wally needed some time to cool off and I needed some time to think. Lying to the team, putting lives at risk, if anything went wrong, what would the world become? These questions haunted my mind. Walking along the pier was like walking down an empty highway lined with toppled over boxes and warehouse windows filled with broken glass. It was a windy winter night, silence crept around the buildings and danced across the waves of the ocean. Even while walking next to the calming sea my mind is frantic. There's so many scenarios, so many different possibilities that could play out. The immense pressure put on me to lead this team can be a burden. No one else knows what it's like to make the hard choices.  
          Someone's following me. Footsteps floating down this barren waste land, so soft maybe I'm not really hearing them. That's the thing after so many years in the field you can't just rely on your senses. Someone's instinct can be their most powerful asset. Surrounded by water or a broken down maze while having limited knowledge of the area, running could be an option. In the suit there would be no need for options. My feet stop, waiting for this person to make their move. "Hello Nightwing".  
          No. I don't need to turn around to know who it is. That voice haunted my nightmares for years. The black and orange mask that engraved itself into my memories. He was ultimately the reason Robin became Nightwing. I'll never forget my time with him. Slowly I turn around, my eyes narrow bearing into the monster that stands before me. He's dressed for battle two swords, two guns and who knows what else he's hiding in his uniform. "What do you want Slade?" He takes a step forward and I take one back "I came to check on my apprentice, it's been a long time new name, new team, new city." Just hearing him call me that makes my skin crawl. I try to stand tall unafraid, but I'm in my civilian clothes and without my utility belt. Just stay calm, breathe and stay calm "I'm not your apprentice slade never was and never will be." He mirrors my movements and we manover around the invisible ring between us.  
         "That's a shame Nightwing. You've grown up but, there's still so much I need to teach you." Slade's a smart man if you listen to him talk for too long you'll start to doubt yourself. Just his voice smooth, manipulative I still don't know a lot about him but, he's not someone to be underestimated. It's true I've grown a lot since we last saw each other. I threw away the Robin suit and trained harder than ever before so one-day I could take this man down. Last time I only escaped because of my team but, now I'm alone. "I'm not really feeling the aster right now so if you just came here to talk, I'll be on my way." Any logical person would never turn their back on this man instead I walk backwards slowly preceding down the docks. He waits for me to take a few steps before taking some of his own. "Maybe I'll go talk to SportsMaster's daughter instead, she recently joined the light. You even gave her a goodbye present, a necklace."  
         My feet stop frozen by the news that all my hard work was for nothing. That's at any moment Artemis, Kaldur they could both die and the mission would fail. "How did you know? I made it impossible for anyone to track us. HOW DID YOU FIND OUT!" There's no stopping my heartbeat from beaking the silence. I don't care If I'm shouting at this point I'm furious and completely at the mercy of a madman. He's still approaching me slowly, cautiously. "Oh Nightwing you should know that I've always been one step ahead of you." He stops right infront of me and I stare daggers into his single grey eye. "Why are you here? if you know my secret why haven't you informed the light?" He puts his hand on my shoulder and it takes ALL of my self control not to pull away or flinch. "It's not the light I'm interested in." . . . . . He wants me. This time I do step back out of his reach. It's kind of funny he would let an entire organization be destroyed from the inside just to get me. "So what I go with you and in return you don't blow the whistle on my team?" I knew before all of this started that sacrifices would have to be made for this mission to succeed. Slade's never lied to me if he agrees to this my friends will be safe but I'll have to survive long enough for them to find me. It won't be like last time, I'm stronger, smarter and I won't break as easily. His fist connects with my throat and while I'm gasping for air he shoves a cloth in my mouth. "It seems we have an agreement" The world becomes fuzzy. "That was a cheap shot Slade" was the last mumbling sound there before blackness.


	2. This Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and new surroundings

           It's been four days. My friends have Nanoscopic probes in them. Nanoscopic probes that could kill them all. They don't know and there's no way to tell them. Four black walls close in around me all day until Slade drags me out to train or worse. The light from the hallway can't even penetrate the darkness that lives in this room. There's no comforts here, only a bed made of stone and a blanket made from silence. I've been here too long. Ninty-six hours in this hell hole and at least five of my ribs are broken. Any escape attempt or fighting back is met with the ever present red button. Every plan to get that button has failed. There has to be something that can be done to get it away from him. If I can get to the computer maybe I can send a message to my team. I need to think fast because, I don't know how long I can last with him. I've been tortured in Gotham but not like this and not by a man like Slade.   
                        Flash to Black  
          Two weeks. Fourteen days. I can't leave without killing my friends but I can't help but try at this point. It started small a backhand after I told him to go to hell or that he's insane. But, what he's doing right now this mental & physical torture is wearing me down. My team isn't here yet. Everyday thoughts of them busting through the doors to break me out fill my mind, until it's night and they're still not here. All I can do is listen to the gears and Slade. He's a smart man. Fighting, hacking, we are very similar in a . . . What am I thinking! No Im nothing like this madman. He's sick and twisted. He made me call him "Master" today, like I'm some kind of slave. Ohh God I hate him but it was for my friends. Everything I'm doing is for them.   
                         Flash to Black  
          I've lost track of time. Slade's been playing games with me, waking me up at all different hours of the day. There's no sunlight in this place. Only the emptiness that swallows my dreams and twist them into nightmares. There's no way to know if it's morning or night right now. The gears are always turning. It's a never ending reminder that Slade is winning and that makes it almost impossible to sleep. If my friends never find me I hope they live some kind of happy life.  
                         Flash to Black  
          I can't move. Pain is the only thing felt these days. He's just been breaking me down. There's new scars now that will never go away. I've just been crying and punching the walls for hours. Batman, he's never going to forgive me. My team is never going to forgive me. It was the only way for it to stop, maybe Bruce would understand I couldn't take the pain anymore. Its been weeks alone with him and no one's coming. I . . . I told him. He made me tell him and he knew. He knew before he strapped be to a metal table. Before he . . . tortured me. Batman never told me there were villians like this, like Slade. He already knew who Dick Grayson was and he knew who Bruce Wayne was too. There's nothing left to do but sit here on the floor in my own blood and burnt skin.   
                         Flash to Black  
          I bolt awake, sweating, shaking, it's been years but it's still hard to sleep some nights especially now that I'm back here . . . . . With him. I never told Batman or my team what happened. Bruce saw the scars, the burns, the bruises but I never told him how they got there. He's the world's greatest detective he probably figured it out. Alfred dropped a tea tray when he saw the brand, that ugly reminder of my time with him. Things are gonna be different now I'm not the same little kid I was before, whatever he throws at me I can take it.   
          My mind swirls with so many different thoughts that I never realized I'm not in my cell, this isn't the haunt. This might be a trick because I'm in a bed. In a cabin, at least I assume it's a cabin because, there's wooden logs for walls. To the left a dresser, a bookshelf filled with books and a door. Across from the bed there's a burning fire place, to the right another door and a window. Why would there be a window? Such an easy escape route would surely be blocked off. When I throw the blankets off me and jump out of bed I realize why everything seems so within reach. . . . . . . . . I'm chained to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's weird writing my first fanfic. I'll try to update when I can but I can't promise it'll be consistent.


	3. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New places same old Slade

        The chain around my right ankle is heavy but I'm still stretching as far as my body can go. The doorknob is inches from my fingertips. Just being able to reach it would give me some kind of advantage. Slade's not that type of man. Everything is a psychological game to him. Being so close yet so far away from freedom, it's supposed to discourage me. The window is even further away. The only good news is that when the sun sets I'll be able to narrow down where this place is. Most of my time was spent trying to slide my foot out of this chain but, it's too tight. Finally, my body collapse to the floor. There's no way to open that door unless these chains disappear. Clank clank clank this shackle wrapped around my ankle weighs me down as I drag myself to the opposite side of the room. There's no cameras in here that I can see. The other door leads to a bathroom. Theres a huge bookshelf, each book is in a different language about a different subject, chemistry, philosophy, there has to be at least fifty novels here.  
          "Do you see one that you like?" His foot steps never make a sound. Somehow everything he touches becomes silent. Even the door lost its voice when Slade walked through it. Turning towards him is easy, hiding my surprise is difficult. Slade came in here without armor, weapons, or his mask. He has short silver hair that connects to a beard. An eye patch, if he's really missing it beast boy owes me free pizza for a week. Slade looks young for how old he must be. He's dressed in a red flannel with blue jeans, somehow he seems more intimidating in civilian clothes. This is really bad. I know the underlying implication here. The fact that I can see his face means I won't live long enough to tell anyone.   
          "What is all of this Slade?" He stands with his hands behind his back and tilts his head all condescending. "What do you mean Dick this is your room." He's really trying to rile me up. The chain slides across the floor as I move towards him. I look him in the eye, square my shoulders and stand tall. "Don't act like you forgot what happened last time, cause let me tell you I didn't get the VIP treatment back then." He's smirking at me like it's all a joke. "Well Dick I thought we could try something different this time, unless you prefer a cell." This time it's my turn to laugh. "What are you gonna try Stockholm syndrome? Save your efforts Slade it won't work." He moves to stand right in front of me. With inhuman speed he whips his hand towards my face.   
                         Flash to Black  
          Suddenly I'm sixteen again. Slade slaps me and then punts my bruised body across the floor. Shaking, sore muscles attempt to support me, but I fall. He walks forward and watches as a young man attempt to scurry away. Slade rips through my hair and drags me up until I'm standing. He looks me straight in the eyes "You're mine Robin don't ever forget that"   
                         Flash to Black  
          I don't have time to react, my face contorts waiting for the pain that never comes. Slade doesn't hit me he stops instead grabbing my chin. "I said this time will be different. But, remember Nightwing I'm still the same man I was then. Don't test me, you should know by now disrespect will not be tolerated." My eyes narrow. He may be the same but me, I've grown. "Make no mistake Slade this is only gonna last until my team completes their mission. When they're safe I will find a way to escape." He releases my chin and begins walking towards the door. "If that time ever comes where you have to choose, . . . . you won't want to leave." There's a glimpse of a smile on his face as he exits the room as if he truly believes I would want to stay.   
          Slade. I'll never understand him. Everytime I learn something about Slade it's only a little piece of a much bigger puzzle. What he doesn't understand is that one-day that puzzle will come together and Ill be there, one step ahead of him. If anything comes out of this experience, it's gathering more intel. Maybe this time will be different. Maybe this time I'll gain the advantage.   
          Minutes blend into hours and the day drags on. The setting sun is the only indicator I have that time has passed. This window is facing west. It's not much information but, it's a start and I can work with that. My team should complete their mission in a couple weeks if everything still goes smooth without me. They would have noted my absence by now and maybe even assembled a search team. It doesn't matter. No one's coming for me and I don't want them to. If anyone from my team stumbles upon this place they might as well be signing my death wish along with Artemis and Kaldur. When the mission is complete and I know everyone's safe then I'll make my escape. I need to establish a line of communication. Slade must have a computer that I can use to contact Wally and explain how everything went so wrong. Lying on the bed I roll over only to be reminded of the steel holding me back. First things first I have to get out of this room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people who read this. Let me know if you guys want the chapters to be longer as I could totally write more. I'm still new to this and I am trying my best to write a hopefully entertaining story.


	4. So Much Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick gets to leave his room and probably wished he stayed there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people that read this I switched to 3rd person sorry if it's abrupt and odd. This is my first fanfiction so I'm just trying to find my style. I think I did better with the 3d person but let me know what you think.

          The sun rises and shadows of orange and yellow peak through the trees. Birds chirp swift melodies twisting this bleek reality with joyful songs. The animals around here are oblivious to the predator living among them. Maybe he's not the same. Slade said this time would be different. Unfortunately that could mean so many things. Dick couldn't help but wonder what would occur this time. Some small part of him feels lost without his mask. In civilian clothes he simply doesn't feel like himself. That was probably Slade's plan the entire time making him feel like an entirely different person. Detach him from who he was and try to shape him into someone else. It's been two days and Dick lays on the bed his foots grown sore from the large chain coiled around his ankle. It's horrible, the isolation, the boredom. Standing still was something he was never good at. Slade knows that, he knows that right now Dick is fine but, soon he'd just be itching for something to do. The only thing he has are his thoughts of what's going to happen and how he could contact the team. The chain rattles and shakes in unison with his foot. Images of the team fly through his mind. Slade will eventually make him train but to what extent Nightwing had no idea but, it's his job to protect the team. What would he do for them? He could never kill someone, It's against everything he ever learned. However, the fate of the entire world could be decided by this mission. What is that compared to one life even the life of a criminal. No. It doesn't matter what they did they're still people with a life and a soul. Is this what Kaldur has been dealing with for all his years undercover? Forced to do monsterous things for the good of the mission and the team. How far has he went? How much of himself did he have to sacrifice? Now Artemis is there with him in the lions den. Dicks arm covers his face as he truly realized what he asked her to do. How much he asked her to give up. After awhile of just laying there, the door opens. Dick bolts off the bed almost twisting his ankle around the chain as he stands ready for a fight. It's Slade and he's holding a button.  
                        Flash to Black  
          Black spots dance across his vision. The nanoscopic probes are slowly destroying his insides. All he remembers is pain everywhere for what seemed like an eternity but, was more realistically a minute or two. Slades the only thing he sees. There's only Slade standing there in front of him holding unto that red button.  
                         Flash to Black  
          Dick shakes his head welcoming back a slightly better reality. He clenches his teeth trying not to show the pain he can still feel. After all this time he can feel the intensity of the heat that boiled away inside him. Slade did that!. . . . . . A dark voice in Dicks mind reminds him "Slade also saved you"  
"You don't have to be afraid kid." Slade holds up the button in his hand. "This goes to your chain." As if he could sense Dicks uneasiness he hit the button. The large chain popped open falling to the floor with a loud THUD. Dick chuckled and rolled his ankle. "So am I getting a new room or a slightly longer chain?" Without the mask Slade's smirk was visible and unsettling.  
          "I thought you would be hungry after two days." With that Slade turned and began walking towards the door. Dicks stomach growled at the mention of food and he reluctantly followed.  
          Change makes regular people uneasy. They don't know how to handle a new environment. Dicks not like normal people he was trained for this. So when he walked out of his room Dick tried to take in every detail in case this small freedom was temporary. The only thing visible was a door at the end of the hall on the right before the hallway ventured left. Slade led him down a staircase into the main room. The front door mocked him, only ten feet away but he couldn't leave, not yet. Outside the front windows he saw an endless forest and a truck! A truck with . . . . no license plates. Dick couldn't help but smirk at how long it probably took Slade to plan all this. As fast as it was there it faded when Dick thought maybe Slades previous threats weren't as empty as they seemed. In this main room was a coffee table surrounded by a couch and two love seats. There was a giant world map hung up covering most of the far wall with tiny red dots spread throughout it. Dick paused memorized by various theories of what they could represent.  
          "Impressive isn't it." Slade appeared behind Dick staring at the all the red that stained the world. Dick took a breathe. "What is this? What do all these dots represent?" Slade placed a hand on his shoulder and Dick stood frozen. He hated Slade being so close but, he hated Slade's answer even more. "This is my empire." Dick's jaw dropped as he stared in awe trying to count all the dots but always getting distracted. He was a fool. A fool to believe that Slade was just another villian in Jump city. He's been holding back this entire time. Secretly manipulating entire countries. He probably went to Jump when he got bored. There's so much Dick didn't know about this man but, all the red engulfing the world horrified him. Slade walked to the kitchen and Dick stood there. All he could do was stand there. Finally after he had some time to comprehend all his mistakes, he got angry and stormed off to the kitchen.


	5. My Own Type of Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade and Dick have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't own young Justice or teen Titans or any of these characters.

         Dick marched off into the kitchen with rage pouring off of him. Slade was sitting at a small table in the corner sipping some coffee. Two plates stuffed with eggs and pancakes laid on the table. Dick sat in the chair opposite of Slade, hands clasp together in front of him to stop them from shaking. Slade casually took a sip of his coffee. Dick gathered his thoughts and with some breathes was as able to refrain from just out right attacking Slade. Answers first.  
          "If that map is real and those bases are real why work with the light? If you have an empire that big, do they know about it? Does the league know about it?" Slade seemed to ponder his questions for a minute. Each second dragged on and Dick half expected Slade not to answer. But, Slade stood and gestured to himself. "What do you see when you look at me?". A monster, a murderer, a madman. They weren't the answers that Slade wanted tho. So Dick thought hard about it. How much did he really know and what could he guess that might lead him to answers. He knew this man was a mercenary working for the light. Through that information Dick discovered Slade was going by Deathstroke. This other name revealed him to be the world's deadliest assassin. Before that a Mastermind in Jump city. Although Dick doubts any of his comrads knew he was there and fighting a bunch of teenagers. Slade watches Dick like he could see every turning gear working inside his mind. In return Dick watches Slade. It's then that he saw just how familiar Slade's stance was. How could he have never realized it before. He smirked because, of course he missed something this obvious.  
          "A solider, although your rank was probably higher than that. But, you're not in the military anymore so did you leave or did they kick you out?" Dick couldn't help the anger slipping into his voice. He was trapped here until his team completed their mission. But, now after seeing all those red dots across the world even if they win . . . Will the world be safe?  
          Slade didnt get angry like Dick expected. Instead he poured some more coffee and sat down. "I was sixteen when I enlisted. Years later became a lieutenant colonel. Know this, no one threw me out kid. There are things they don't tell you about the army, about war. If you make the wrong enemies among your superior officers you won't last long. Those commanders hold grudges and you'll end up being the first one on a mission where no one's supposed to come back. A friend of mine got sent on a suicide mission and I defied my orders so I could rescue him. Any commanding officer wants to say "leave no Man behind" but those words only go so far for so few." Slade paused. Dick could see in Slade's eye flashes of sadness, anger, and then nothing. He understood what it was like to go to war so young. The fire raging inside him simmered down until a voice in the back of his mind whispered how they had so much in common. Dick shook his head. He looked at the man sitting across from him who had literally killed thousands of people and knew he could never be like that. Dick was just a prisoner and this might seem like a nice cabin but it's just his own type of cell.  
         Slade continued as if he never stopped. "The light sees what I want them to see. I work for them, spy for them, kill for them so they see obedience. A solider for hire who'll listen as long as there's money. What they mistake for loyalty is actually patience. Something I've always tried to teach you. I play the long game and the best way to keep power is to never let anyone know you have it. The light thinks me as a simple assassin, the league thinks of me as a serious threat. Both are right but neither realize how much I hold back and what's moves I make in secret." Dick was speechless. Words couldn't explain everything he was feeling. In this small moment Slade has revealed so much and nothing at all. The one thing Dick could read off of him was disappointment. Honestly Dick felt it too, this was a lesson he should have known. Something he should have anticipated or should have learned.  
        The heat builds up inside him and he stands knocking his chair over, slamming his hand down on the table. "So you came to Jump city to toy with us. Were we ever really a threat? Cause if not that means you let me go, let me get rescued." The anger inside him died with his words. Why would Slade let him go? To Slade in this moment Dick looked like a lost puppy. A child with no answers that made any sense and Slade wasn't about to give him too much. He stood and placed a hand on Dicks shoulder. Surprisingly Dick didn't pull away.  
          "Jump City was an investment. It's as I said there's so much I could teach you. Every victory you "won" was a way for me to slip away and handle my business. Don't take it personal kid. My investment has paid off quiet nicely." Dick scoffs at his reply. Slade just smirked like everything was so obvious. "My investment was you and here you are. I let you go because, I knew eventually I'd have you back . . . For good. Now finish eating." Dick looked down at the plate of food he hadn't touched once and realized he wasn't hungry. Nonetheless he ate with every bite turning to ash in his mouth. Slade watched from the doorway to the kitchen. He saw Dick staring at his empty plate like if he stared hard enough all the answers to his questions would be revealed. This was the first step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Super proud of this chapter. Sorry for the wait I had writer's block for the longest time. Please let me know what you think of the story so far and things I could do better for I'm still new to this. Thanks to everyone that reads this.


	6. Stand Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Explores

            Time pasted by, after the incident in the kitchen Dick went straight upstairs. He fell on the bed knuckles bloody from an impulsive punch to the door. They don’t hurt; he’s suffered far worse out on patrol. The villains of Gotham never went easy on anyone. Not even when he first started, it seems the criminally insane had no qualms about torturing a child. To this day it makes him think about Jason. Dick could never forget Jason: the fallen robin, the one that died a horrific death too soon. Bruce became more serious after Jason if that was even possible. Once he found the Joker Batman beat him within an inch of his life. Dick didn’t blame him at all because, he lost his brother but Bruce lost his son. In the beginning Dick was furious that Bruce gave away the Robin mantle. That title was something his mother gave him and not something Batman had any claim to. It took months for Dick to even consider meeting Jason but, he was a truly great kid. He was impulsive, passionate, sarcastic, and an avid reader. After getting to know Jason, Dick thought that the robin mantle should be passed down. Batman will always need a Robin to keep him in check and that wasn’t who Dick wanted to be his entire life. He knew he wanted to move on and eventually he became Nightwing.

            However, those eleven years of training might as well be for nothing. He’s stranded with no time frame and no escape plan ready for when his team completes their mission. It’s only been a couple days but Batman would have had a plan by now. Hell, Tim as smart as he is probably would have had a plan by now. There’s just something about being there with Slade that has Dick unfocused. Last time he was a wildcard, a deadly predator that showed no mercy. This time shattered any and all of Dick’s expectations. So far he had a room, he wasn’t beaten daily, no missions, and the chain wasn’t even strangling his ankle anymore. Just then Dick bolted upright soaring out of bed. No chain! Which means Dick can walk around and plan an escape route! Honestly he would be embarrassed if Batman saw him now. This wasn’t Dick Grayson at his best 100% ready for anything. No, this was a man scared of his childhood monster like the boogeyman’s just going to jump out from around a corner. However, this monster is real and the threat is real. Despite all the voices telling him he should be doing better right now, Dick can’t help but be on his guard.

            After some breathes he stalked towards the door to find it happily unlocked. He opens it desperately trying not to make a sound. The longer he had to scope out the place the better. After exiting he recloses his door and proceeds down the small hallway to his right. The first door he stumbles upon is locked with a keypad and a . . . retinal scanner. He doesn’t have any equipment with him that could fool that right now. Moving left the short hallway houses two doors both were bearing the same type of lock as the previous one. Upon this discovery, upstairs was officially declared a bust until he could figure out a way in. Next he moved downstairs the mid day sun did nothing to aide him in his stealth op. Although it seemed luck smiled on him today because, Slade was nowhere in sight. However, the truck was still out front so wherever Slade was he wasn’t far. Dick swiftly searched the downstairs starting with the living room, the kitchen, he even searched the downstairs bathroom, and nothing came up. All he found were books, food and that map which hasn’t left Dick’s mind since he saw it. Next up was to search the truck. Dick approached the vehicle like it would blow up. There wasn’t anything particularly special about it just another bland green truck used to blend in. The door was unlocked and he was able to pop the hood with ease. Obviously Dick could drive without license plates but, the rest of this hunk of junk had to work. Battery check. Starter check. Alternator check. Even without the keys dick could hot wire this baby in a second. He gently closed the hood and did a final walk around. Everything looked great except for the wheel locks on the back tires. Back to square one Grayson.

            He slid down the side of the truck arms resting on his knees. Slade wasn’t going to make this easy for him. Dick smirks because this was a setback but, he believes with enough time he’ll have a full proof plan. Everyone knows planning is ninety percent of the battle. Surviving here with Slade is going to take the best strategy and the most self control Dick has . . . which around Slade isn’t much. Last plan for the day was the forest. If he could find a town or some houses nearby then he could get a call to his team. In order to go unnoticed Dick will have to venture from the dirt path and cover his tracks as he goes leaving false trails behind. It takes an enormous amount of time to make a path through the woods and then back track through the trees so you don’t leave footprints and then continue upon the original planned route. However, this is what Dick did for probably two or three hours. It was hard to tell the exact time all he had to go on was the barely setting sun. The vast forest stretched out before Dick and the trees appeared one after the other with no end in sight. He has to go back before Slade realizes that he’s gone. Just as Dick went to turn around he was met with the barrel of a pistol in his face.

            Slade dressed in all camouflage with a dead deer and a rifle slung over one shoulder leveled his gun with Dicks face. Slade’s face gave away no emotions as he stared at Dick “what are you doing.” Dick froze staring at the gun trying to decide if he was fast enough to move it out of the way before the trigger was pulled. Despite how fast he was the odds were not in his favor. He looked down and round then back to Slade

          “Nice forest you got here I was just off for a walk. You know enjoying the view” He meant it to sound amusing even smirking a little but, Slade was not amused. There was a hint of anger rising in Slade voice as he spoke.

           “Don’t run kid you will not get very far and I don’t want to have to shoot you.” Dick just smiled and stalked past Slade towards the cabin calling back “One day when I escape you’re gonna shoot me anyway.” The thought has crossed Slade’s mind but he would do everything to keep his apprentice alive. He wasn’t about to let Dick have the last word either.

          “The only way you’ll ever escape is if I let you.” Dick paused in his step but continued on. After a few moments he stopped again turning to stare Slade in the face. Silent swept throughout the forest. Dick’s hands were clenched at his side and a cold glare was directed at Slade. His anger radiated off of him as he spoke. “Slade I’m going to escape one day or I’ll die trying but I’m never gonna work with you. I’m never going to be your apprentice. I’m never going to be a MURDERER!” His shouts echoed off the trees. Slade sheaths his pistol and uses his free hand to comb through his hair. He has to be smart about this because, this was an opportunity.

         He wasn’t furious more accurately he was annoyed at how Dick saw the world. “The simple truth is not everyone becomes the man they thought they would be. This wasn’t what I had in mind when I first joined the army but it’s where I am now. You can think you’ll never be like me but you already are.” Slade smiled from ear to ear as he took a step closer and whispered so Dick would have to listen good to hear him. “Maybe you’re not a murderer yet but you gave that title to someone else without a second thought. What do you think they teach you in the light? What do you think your “friend” has been doing this whole time?” Dick pushed Slade away from him and he stumbled back the dead deer failing from Salde’s shoulder.

          Dick was overflowing with rage. He couldn’t help but shout but, his shouting died down as he went along. “Don’t talk about my friends and don’t try to make me out to be like you! Everyone knows what they sign up for on a mission. What he has to do to survive won’t change who he is when this is all over.” The whole idea was something Dick has been wrestling with for awhile now. He sent his best friends to a potential suicide mission where they would be forced to do unspeakable things just to live another day. Despite the circumstances Dick had to believe they would be okay and after the mission they would still be themselves. Now he was just looking at Slade who was smiling and covered in blood from where the deer used to lay on his shoulder.

          Slade chuckled at his words. “Who are you trying to convince kid, me or yourself?” That was it though Dick had enough. He wasn’t going to let Slade get to him so he started back towards the cabin. He only froze when he heard the clicking of a pistol somehow knowing it was pointed at his back. Slade projected his voice “Don’t walk away from me!” Dick couldn’t be bothered to care. So much has happened today and all he wanted to do was go home but that wasn’t going to happen yet. Chances are he might never go home so what is there to be afraid of. Dick starting walking again he was without fear smirking as he shouted back to Slade. “Shoot me!”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. This chapter is longer than the others because, I want to write more for the chapters. Let me know what you think about the story and the characters so far.


	7. Isolated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slade asks Dick to train with him

          The haunting silence was broken. As the wind sang and the leaves danced throughout the forest the setting sun watched on. Dick quickened his pace trying to navigate the woods back to the cabin before the light was lost. The wind howled setting ominous music for the predator stalking him from behind. Yes, Slade didn’t shoot him in that moment but, Dick knew how unpredictable he is. So after he stalked away from Slade, he ran. One foot in front of the other left foot right foot left foot right foot. If he focused on his steps he could ignore everything else. Kaldur . . . his friend forced to kill the innocent for five years. How much blood stained his hands? When he looks in the mirror who does he see? Now Artemis is there and she’s going to suffer that same fate for him and for the mission. Batman taught him to always put the mission first. After sprinting for miles completely forgetting his fake paths and attempted misdirection he saw the cabin. The lights were on like when he left and Slade was nowhere to be seen. He approached the front windows and peaked through to ensure Slade wasn’t waiting with a trap. He silently moved inside and upstairs towards his room because, whatever punishment Slade has in mind maybe Dick could get some sleep first. When he opened his door there was a bottle of bourbon and two glasses on his dresser. He stepped inside as the door shut revealing Slade obviously showered, with a new outfit and still holding his gun. Dick paused for a moment wondering how he was beat to the cabin while sprinting at full speed.  

            Slade walked past Dick pouring the two of them drinks. “Let’s talk”.

            Dick seeing the way Slade’s holding his gun finger on the trigger takes the drink that’s offered to him. It’s a standard M9 something Dick should expect from Slade since he discovered his military background. Slade leaned against the dresser and Dick leaned on the opposite wall beside his bed. Dick held the drink swirling it around making tiny whirl pools waiting for Slade to break the silence because, he had nothing to say. After taking a sip of his drink Slade spoke. “Listen kid. I know this is hard for you but, I’m trying to help.”

            Dick scoffed at those words. Slade was such an asshole and Dick couldn’t hold his tongue. “How is this helping? You kidnapped me, threatened the lives of my friends, and since you’re not beating me senseless you think this is different than last time. You’re still a monster.”    

            Slade looked away and then at Dick. “Dick everything I did it was all to help you in some way. Yes, I was tough but, tell me it didn’t help. How many times have you been tortured in Gotham and it didn’t hurt because you’ve dealt with that pain. How many times have you been beaten by someone bigger than you but you’ve always gotten back up. I pushed you beyond your limits so you could be better.” Dick took a sip of his drink. He let every emotion he ever felt about this man burn through his eyes. Maybe the raging heat would set fire to Slade and this whole mess he’s in.

            “Slade you beat me! Your tortured me! You branded me! I’ll always live with this!” Dick pulled up his shirt revealing the ‘S’ that was burned on his right side. “I don’t care what you say but nothing you did was okay. It will never be okay.” In the air hung Dick’s unspoken words “I’ll never be okay”. Slade left the gun on the dresser. He finished his drink after Dick and only bridged the gap between them to pour another round before sitting at the furthest end of the bed. He watched the anger radiate off of Dick and masked his face to resemble sorrow. “I’m sorry Dick. I went too far but I’ve always had your best interest in mind. Even now, I’m trying to save you all the pain that’s to come. You lied to your whole team about Aqualad being a traitor. You faked Artemis death. You turned your two “friends” into killers who were forced to hurt your team. Do you think anyone would forgive all that you’ve done? They will never trust you again but I understand you did the right thing.” Slade sipped his drink and let a small smile of approval creep across his face. Dick seemed to deflate with his words as he took another sip of his drink.

            Dick felt the silence. So many muddled thoughts were rushing through his head. Would his friends forgive him? Would Kaldur and Artemis forgive him? Dick rubbed his forehead and sighed defeated. “It’s all my fault. I sent Kaldur and Artemis to the Light. All the blood that’s on their hands it’s my fault. My team might forgive the lying but I ruined my two best friends for a mission. It should have been me.” Dick sipped his drink in silence. Slade motioned for Dick to sit and he sat on the other end of the bed. “The first kill is always the hardest. You never forget their face or how it happened. I lied about my age to get into the army. My first kill was when I was sixteen they handed me a gun and shipped me overseas to kill these strangers they called enemies. Everything I did was for my country and everything your “friends” is doing is to stop the Reach. After a while they will become numb to it”. Dick took another sip and put his head in his hand.

            “That’s the thing Slade I don’t want them to get used to killing people or become numb to it. I didn’t want any of this”. Slade scooted to sit closer. He rested his hand on Dick’s back and wasn’t surprised when Dick became a little tense. “I can teach you to be stronger to face these missions without endangering others. Your teams not going to forgive you but you don’t need them. Together we could achieve so much.” Dick pondered his words. Maybe it was the alcohol or his own overwhelming guilt but Slade made sense. His words always made sense and that was the problem. It could be that whenever Slade was talking he always had Dick completely isolated away from anyone that could back up his own argument. He would never admit it to anyone but since the day that Dick first fought Slade he had this nagging seed of doubt in the back of his head. Sometimes that little seed makes him question his whole moral compass and if he’s really making any difference at all. However, he always had his friends to bring him back, but they’re not here to save him now. He finished his drink and didn’t object when he was poured another. This was something he never expected to be sharing a drink with his worst enemy. Although seeing Slade without his mask changed things. Maybe learning from him at least until he can escape wouldn’t be so bad. There are some lines he won’t cross but this might be what Dick needs to finally beat Slade.

            He’s still tense due to the heavy hand on his back but he forces himself to relax. He looks to Slade. This was the man that sometimes reminded him of Batman and other times himself. No matter what happens Dick won’t change. He keeps thinking if he repeats it enough that it’ll be true but, training with Slade could lead him down a dark path. On the other hand it could lead him to unrealized strength and untapped potential. He drinks and drinking lifts all his worries away. Time felt like it paused for a moment while Dick shifted through his thoughts only to resume when he had his answer.

            “I’ll train with you but, I’m not going to kill anyone.” Dick’s shoulders sunk with his words. The guilt and stress that’s been weighing Dick down now visible. Slade beamed internally at his answer. Outwardly his face resonated with understanding. One thing he’ll have to teach Dick is how to truly control his emotions and how to fake them. He knew that to get Dick to agree they would have to talk and the alcohol had definitely helped Dick to talk. There was too much history between them to ignore. This whole time he’s been hostile or like a scared puppy even if he’d never admit it. Sometimes it makes Slade think he really went too far but that only last for a brief moment. It was all part of the plan. Everything he did led Dick to this moment where Dick’s agreeing to train with him of his own free will. Yes, Slade’s plans had some unexpected twists and turns but it all worked out in the end and tomorrow will only be the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So I've totally decided one day I'm going to rewrite my first couple chapters in third person to better fit with the rest of the story. I decided that Dick is going to train with Slade. I think until his team his safe he would try to use the training to his advantage. I know he's a really strong character but right now being isolated with only Slade whispering in his ear and worrying about his friends isn't helping. Don't worry tho he's going to get better. I'm going to try to write longer chapters but I've been super busy. Thanks for everyone that reads this and let me know what you guys think so far.


End file.
